


Suttozás varázslat

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ha lehet irányítani az embereket a hangod, de nem tudja irányítani, hogy a hatalom... az, hogy nem inkább átok, mint a hatalom?





	Suttozás varázslat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

Az OK, amiért Mathew beszél sutper, mert a hangja varázslat, amikor hangosan beszélt. Hangja is irányít minden mágikus lények a közelben, minden, ami hallotta, és a probléma, hogy az, hogy a nemzetek természetesen nem emberi, sem pedig a cég tartják, mint Anglia és Norvégia tündérek.

A hallgatás oka egyszerű. Nem akar senkit bántani. Soha többé nem. Nem azután, hogy mi történt múltkor. Soha nem akart fájni a saját testvérét. Soha. Minden, amit mondhatott most... volt, hogy szerencsés Anglia volt, és Norvégia is volt több mint egy látogatást, és hogy ők megtörölte mindenki emlékeit az incidens.

Tudta, és tudták, hogy lett volna társadalmi pária, ha valaki eszébe jutott (ha ő egy pillanatra adta vissza az emlékeiket, hogy tudták a helyzetet... annak érdekében, hogy azok több hajlékony és könnyebb ellenőrzése és megparancsolta nekik, hogy segítsenek neki). Tehát most ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudott róla, és mégis ő lenne még mindig sikerült kiderül, hogy a szociális roncs, csak azért, mert ő mindig meghátrálás távol beszélgetések és mások általában.

És ez volt az egész, mert az ő stoppol torkát. Nos, a hangszálak.

Miért nem volt még egy általánosabb mágikus kontroll, mint a mágikus klub tagjai? Miért nem úgy tűnik, hogy senki más nem szenved egy elviseletlen hatalom?

Nem volt igazságos. Csak nem volt Fair...

A többi nemzet végre látni egy darabig, és kimegyünk egy bárba, de Mathew elborzadt, hogy nem tudja irányítani a hangerőt, és hangosan beszél, míg a bárban (ő odavan Gilbert), és tudja, hogy az ő varázsa, ami Gilbert , aki csak valaha láttam őt, mint egy barát, elkezd flörtöl vele, és így menekü otthon, ahol teszi Kumajirou megy mászik el, amikor jön, hogy vizsgálja meg, és látja a sírás Kanadában.

"Csak nem akarok bántani srácok," Mathew fojtott, ahogy maradt bámult a tüzet könnyek gördült le a szemét.

És ez volt, amikor Mathew úgy döntött, hogy beszél csendben csak nem volt elég. Nem lehetett semmilyen kölcsönhatás társainak nemzetei. Soha többé. Ez csak túl veszélyes, számukra, és különösen neki. Ő nem akarta, hogy bárki is kénytelen bármit. Ez csak erkölcstelen.

Mathew úgy érezte, még egy szakadás nyom le az arcát, és akkor volt, hogy úgy döntött, hogy hívja a miniszterelnök reggel, hogy a bejelentést, hogy a nemzet Kanada nem vesz részt többé találkozók személyesen. Ő is mindig csak válaszolni az e-mailek és a jegyzetek írása után...

Azzal, hogy úgy döntött, Mathew elaludt.

Másnap reggel hívták fel a miniszterelnököt és a megállapodásokat.

Amit Mathew érintett, soha többé nem fogja látni a többi nemzetet. Ő soha többé nem látja testvérét, a papa, Anglia... vagy Poroszország.  
Különösen nem Poroszország.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> ....................................................................................  
> Remélem, hogy látom minden a képeken az éghajlat sztrájkok, amelyek történnek világszerte! Én már szembetűnő minden pénteken már hónapokig. Szükségünk van a lehető legtöbb embernek. Ha tetszett a munkám itt, kérjük, fontolja meg egy óra még az idejét, hogy menjen és álljon fel a jövőnket. Ez az éghajlat sürgősségi azt jelenti, hogy én vagyok nagyobb valószínűséggel halnak meg az éghajlatváltozás, mint én, hogy meghalok az öregség, nem is beszélve, mindenki más a földön is fenyegeti. Cselekvésre van szükségünk. Szóval, kérlek, mindent megteszünk, amit lehet. 
> 
> Üdv  
> Észak


End file.
